


Jumping Heart

by sebos



Category: Daft Punk, Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: College AU, M/M, idk - Freeform, post sex gay, they hooman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebos/pseuds/sebos
Summary: just a couple o gay boys saying i love u for the first time





	

**Author's Note:**

> its 2am i have class in the morning hello im dying  
> the title is a love live song  
> anyway
> 
> (as always comments and kudos r appreciated :3c)

The two lay in bed together trying to steady their breathing. Thomas ran his long fingers through Guy’s hair as the younger man lay on his stomach, staring at him in adoration. The silence made Thomas suddenly self-aware of his own breathing and how it made his boyfriend rise and fall. Guy could feel his significant other looking at him but he was too tired to look up,

“Sorry am I too heavy? Am I crushing you?” he asked quietly, lifting up his hand to run it across Thomas’ chest and avoiding eye contact. The taller boy sat up slightly and frowned, he hated it when Guy referred to himself as heavy or fat, it made his chest hurt.

“No no baby you’re fine I was just worried that I was bothering you, I can’t get my breath under control,” he laughed lightly. Guy looked up and smiled slightly,

“Oh? Am I really that good?” Thomas blushed at his comment and tried to cover his face. He wasn’t much of a sweet talker in bed but Guy sure as hell was. He wasn’t that confident in himself to say stuff like that out loud. Guy shifted himself to a sitting position on Thomas’ lap. He leaned over and gently moved his boyfriend’s hands out of the way. 

“Did I ever mention how much I love making you blush?” he asked quietly. Thomas just laid there, his face only getting redder. His skin where Guy held him felt like it was on fire and his heart beat faster when the brunette’s hair fell in his face slightly. How an awkward string bean like him landed a boyfriend as hot as Guy was beyond him. They had been dating for a year and he still acted like they had just met, all nervous and sweaty. 

“I..uh..” he stammered, trying to formulate something cool to say but he came up with nothing. Guy just laughed and kissed his dumb boyfriend, his awkwardness in bed was endearing to the shorter boy. Thomas smiled into the kiss and relaxed, losing himself in his boyfriend’s soft lips. Guy eventually separated from the other boy and laughed at him for trying to follow him up, clearly wanting more.   
The two relaxed and laid together in silence once again, their breathing settled and calm. Thomas ran his thumb in small circles on Guy’s back and stared at the ceiling. The silence was comfortable and Thomas took a mental note of how happy he was so he could look back at this moment in the future. He was interrupted by his boyfriend’s quiet voice.

“I like hearing your heart beat. It’s…comforting. It makes me feel safe.” Guy lifted his head and placed a light kiss on Thomas’ neck. Thomas was used to hearing Guy’s sexy talk in bed but this sounded so…innocent? In that moment he realized that Guy was not very good when it came to displaying affection very well, he always played it off as being coy when in actuality he had zero self-confidence and worried every day that Thomas would someday leave him for someone else. Just thinking about that made his chest hurt, his boyfriend meant the world to him. He wanted nothing more than for Guy to be happy and feel loved because he deserved it. And at that point Thomas wondered if Guy even knew he felt that way about him. Determined, Thomas sat up startling Guy. He took his smaller boyfriends’ hands in his and looked at him in the eyes. Guy looked somewhat worried.

“Guy I…I love you.” He suddenly started to doubt himself and felt like he was making a horrible mistake, what if Guy for some reason didn’t feel the same way? What if…

“Ok.”

What.

There was silence. Thomas stared at his boyfriend, searching his face for any sign of emotion. He knew Guy was hard to read and wasn’t good with this kind of stuff but god he felt so vulnerable right now he wanted some sort of reaction other than “ok”. Then Guy spoke.

“I mean I love you too, sorry I just,,,wasn’t expecting that,” Guy went from cool and collected to a shaking mess in a few seconds. That’s when Thomas realized that Guy must have been more nervous than he was. He pulled Guy in close and suddenly they both started laughing. They were both stupid awkward teenagers that didn’t know how to control their emotions and every day they fell in love with each other more than the day before. There was so much they wanted to say to one another in this moment but for now they just settled with a kiss.


End file.
